


The Story Never Ends

by DoctorWhoGal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGal/pseuds/DoctorWhoGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story always has a beginning, a middle and an end. But for Amelia Pond, the story will always continue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Never Ends

It was a cold and chilly night in the little village of Leadworth. Wind blew softly through the trees, causing some of the leaves to cascade gently to the slightly frost bitten grass. The night sky glowed and twinkled with the many stars that always seemed to outsmart the darkness. And the moon was full and beautiful, casting it's magical light onto the ground beneath it, causing the shadows of the bushes and plants to raise their weary heads.

A little girl, wearing just a nightdress, a hat and a duffell coat to protect her from the harshness of the cold weather conditions, was sitting on a small, battered brown suitcase opposite a recently torn down shed. She looked up at the star covered sky every now and then, her hand resting just under her chin. Her eyes threatened to give in to the temptation of sleep, flickering closed every so often. But she was determined to stay awake and wait for him to return for her. She was Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, after all. 

Amelia had never wanted anything so much in all of her life. She wanted to travel with the Raggedy Doctor who fell out of the sky in a blue box that he claimed was a time machine and run with him hand in hand across the stars. The Doctor would make her laugh and would always catch her when she fell.

It would be a better life than the one she was living now. It would be a more exciting one, where anything and everything could be possible. But, she had to be patient. For good things come to those who wait.

And so, Amelia did just that. She waited. She stayed sat on her suitcase, her red hair blowing softly against her cheek as the darkness bid farewell and the sun rose up proudly, marking the start of a brand new day.

Even though she knew that perhaps the time had come to go back inside the comforting warmness of the house, Amelia still waited defiantly, glancing up at the sky once again. 

Where is he? He promised he'd only be five minutes, then he'd come back. So, where is he?

Amelia sighed and rested her head in her hands, her breath slightly ruffling the damp grass. The Raggedy Doctor should of been back by now. But she couldn't wait any longer. She didn't know whether to stay just another few minutes or to do what she really didn't want to do at all. To stop waiting.

Just when the little Scottish girl was about to give up hope, she heard the most glorious sound in the Universe. It was the sound of the blue box returning. Amelia smiled, her face shining with joy and excitement as the doors to the blue box opened and out popped the Raggedy Doctor. Except, he was no longer Raggedy. He was wearing a tweed jacket, braces and for some reason, a bowtie. He seemed tired and looked like he carried the entire weight of the world upon his shoulders. But, he put on a brave smile for his Amelia. For he would make sure she would never see the damage.

Kneeling down in front of the small girl, the Doctor held out his hand for Amelia to hold. Amelia just looked at him for a moment, curiosity evident on her face. She couldn't believe he had come back for her. Yes, he had been gone for much longer than five minutes. But the most important thing was that he came back. And he was forgiven. Always and completely.

Amelia smiled and rested her delicate hand in his big, gentle one as he pulled her up, tucking her suitcase under his other arm as he led her back to her house, pressing a kiss to her red curls as they walked.

"Come along, Pond. I want to tell you a story..."

And what a story it was. It was a tale of romance, adventures galore, an awful lot of running and unforgettable days that would seal onto the hearts of many, always.

For this was the story of Amelia Pond. It had a beginning, a middle and an end. I expect you think that at an ending of a story, that is where it will stop. That it would it would never start again, no matter how much you willed it to. But, there was one exception.

The story of Amelia Pond would never end. It would always continue to delight and capture the hearts of future generations. And it would always be...yowzah!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is OK. Reviews make my day :)
> 
> Amy x


End file.
